Logan, Max, and Baby Makes Three-Parts (6/6)
by Lilbit
Summary: Max and Logan get an unexpected surprise. This story takes place roughly 4 years after Max and Logan first meet. In my world Logan can walk.
1. The Discovery

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Logan, Max, and Baby Make Three  
  
By:Lilbit  
Email Me:Lilbit1684@aol.com  
Disclaimer:I wish I owned Dark Angel, but the sad truth of it all is I don't. Suing me won't do you any good.  
  
This is my first piece of fanfic ever. Please send feedback. Feedback would make my year. If it is good feedback, I might be tempted to write more.   
  
  
  
  
Logan laid awake in his bed watching the beautiful woman next to him sleep. He couldn't believe it had been almost a month since they had given in to their feelings for each other for the first time. He still couldn't believe that Max actually loved him.   
"Hey beautiful," he said as he saw her eyes pop open for the first time since day break. He barely got the words out of his mouth before Max jumped out of bed and raced to the bathroom. Even through the door he could hear the unpleasant sounds of her puking.   
"Are you okay?" He asked when she walked back into the bedroom and climbed back into the bed.  
"NO!" She yelled back at him before rolling over to go back to sleep.  
Logan was shocked and a little upset by Max's actions, but he decided not to push the issue because she obviously wasn't feeling well. He decided instead that maybe he ought to let her get a little more sleep and go fix breakfast.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was almost two hours later before Max finally got up and joined him in the kitchen. "So this is what it feels like to be sick." She said as she sat down at the table.  
"You've never been sick before?" Logan asked a little shocked. He knew Max was special, but he didn't think she was immune to everything.  
"Nope, this is a first." She said.  
"How does your stomach feel now?" Logan asked suddenly very worried about Max. If she had never been sick before, something must be seriously wrong.  
"One minute I feel like I need to rush to the bathroom and puke and the next minute I think I feel okay. Besides that I feel exhausted, and be forewarned I am a little cranky."   
"Well here why don't you go lay down on the couch, and I will bring you something to settle your stomach."   
"Can't. I've gotta blaze. Normal gets kind of pissy when we are late."   
"Yeah, I bet he'd be a lot more pissy if you gave him a stomach virus. I will call Normal and explain to him that you are sick."   
"He'll want a doctor's excuse."  
"I'll take care of it. Look you are not going anywhere today besides that couch." Logan commanded.  
"Yes, drill sargeant!" Max hollered back.  
"Tease me all you want, but you are not leaving this house today."  
Max thought about arguing, but decided she wasn't up for it. Laying on the couch all day and watching Logan work seemed a lot more appealing than listening to Normal's "Bip, Bip, Bip" speech all day.  
"Fine you win." Max answered while running to the bathroom.  
It had been a week since Max first woke up feeling sick and over the course of the week, she had spent most of her time in her new home away from home, the bathroom. In addition to feeling like she was going to puke every five minutes, she was finding it increasingly hard to control her emotions. Yesterday she had actually cried when Bling came over and made the comment that she looked like hell. She was also finding it difficult not to kick Logan every morning he insisted she stay home from work because she was sick. She wasn't sure what was going on in the freak show body of hers, but she was starting to get sick of it, so she had finally given in to Logan's insistence that she visit a doctor. She had spent most of the week arguing with Logan over the very idea of seeing a doctor. She didn't want to go because she was afraid that the doctor might realize that she wasn't just a run of the mill sick patient. But after a week of arguing and feeling bad, she gave in and agreed to visit a doctor, who had been a friend of Logan's for years. As she sat in the doctor's office waiting for him to arrive, she was contemplating whether or not to bolt on the situation. After all she had only agreed to see the doctor, which she had already caught a glimpse of him, she hadn't specifically agreed to an examination. Just when she made up her mind to bolt, the doctor walked in.  
"How are you two doing today?" The doctor asked before shaking Logan's hand.  
"I'm fine, but Max here has been feeling a little sick lately." Logan answered for the both of them.  
"We'll let's see if we can't figure out a way to make you feel better." The doctor said to Max. The sweet tone in the good doctor's voice made Max want to puke.  
"So what symptoms have you been experiencing lately?" The doctor continued.  
"Every morning when I get up, I feel like I have got to puke. I feel tired all the time, and I am on an emotional roller coaster that I'd just assume get off of." She said in the pissiest voice she could muster.  
"How long has this been going on?"  
"About a week." Logan chimed in.  
"Max, when was the last time you had your period." The doctor asked.  
"Isn't he nosey" Max thought.  
"I don't know a month or so ago." She answered truthfully. Periods weren't something she kept up with.  
"You don't think she's…"Logan asked.  
"Pregnant? Yes, Logan that's exactly what I think." The doctor said with a huge smile on his face.  
"Pregnant, you two are crazy. I'm not pregnant." Max said without a doubt in her mind.   
"When was the last time you had sex?" The doctor asked trying to prove his point.  
"About a month ago…oh my god." She answered back suddenly remembering the first night she had made love to Logan and how they had gotten so carried away they had neglected to use protection.   
"That's right. I'm not one hundred percent sure that it what is wrong with you. I need to run a test first, but if I were a betting man I'd bet you were pregnant. I need you to go to the bathroom and pee in a cup for me. When you're done, bring it back in here, and I will take it and do the test " The doctor told Max.  
Max looked over at Logan, who was standing in the corner looking like he was about to faint, as she walked out the door.   
When she returned she saw that he had found a chair to sit in. "Good idea" She thought. After all, she would hate to have to drag Logan out of the doctor's office. She handed the cup to the doctor, and he promptly left the room with it, leaving Logan and her alone for the first time since the doctor had dropped the bomb on them both.  
"Pregnant." Logan said as he walked over and sat beside her.   
"Pregnant." She repeated unable to think of something else to say. For the first time in her life, she was actually speechless.  
"How do you feel about this." Logan asked after several minutes of sitting in silence.  
"I don't know. I never really pictured myself as the motherly kind, but to tell you the truth I don't know why, but I am kind of excited. How about you?" She answered thankful her tongue was finally working again.   
"I'm a little shocked. In the past month I have gone from the loneliest man alive to the luckiest. I guess it is just taking a little while to sink in." He replied. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagine sitting in a doctor's office with Max waiting to find out if she was pregnant or not. In all truth, he was happier at this very moment then he had ever been before.   
"It's official. Congratulations you two! You're going to have a baby." The doctor announced as he walked through the door.   
After hearing the news, Max looked over at Logan. He had the biggest grin on his face. She hoped it wouldn't freeze like that. He looked kind of silly. "Pregnant," she thought, "Original Cindy and Kendra are going to have a field day with this one."   
  
When the couple finally left the doctor's office an hour later, Max had a bag full of pills to take, a very detailed list of things she could and could not do for the next nine months, and Logan still had that stupid grin on his face.   
"Logan, stop smiling." Max finally said when they got back to Logan's penthouse.  
"I can't. When I found out you were pregnant, I think my face froze in a permanent grin. I'm sorry Max, I'm just so happy."  
"Yeah, well you're not the one who is going to look like a fat cow in the next couple of months."   
"I thought you were excited about the baby?" Logan asked.  
"Excited about the baby, yes. After almost 23 years, I will finally have a family. I am not on the other hand looking forward to being pregnant. I can't ride me bike, I am going to be tired for nine months, which really puts a damper on the day, and did I mention I am not looking forward to getting fat."   
"The doctor wasn't lying when he said pregnant women have really bad mood swings."   
"You better be careful Logan. Just because I'm pregnant with your baby, doesn't mean I won't still kick your butt if you piss me off.  
"Truce. Look at it this way, at least you'll have a good excuse to finally quit working for Normal, and besides that you'll also have a good excuse to eat whatever you want for nine months."  
"Good point. Are you still going to love me when I am fat and ugly?"  
"Max, what kind of a question is that?"  
"A good one considering the fact that you are the reason I am going to get fat and ugly."   
"Max, if it is possible I will probably love you more besides you could never be ugly."  
"There you go being all sweet. Now you are going to make me cry."  
"Don't do that. How about if I make you dinner instead?"  
"Deal, but it better be good. I am eating for two now."   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Reactions

Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned them. I really wish I owned Logan, but I don't.   
Authors Notes: Thank you guys so much for all of the sweet feedback. I hope you like part 2. As before, feedback will make my year.  
  
  
Logan, Max, and Baby Makes Three  
Part 2  
  
"So Max what do you want to do today?" Logan asked the soon to be mother of his child.  
"I don't know. I was kinda thinkin' about meeting the girls at Crash this afternoon and telling them the good news." Max replied back.  
"Sounds good. How do you think the girls will react to the news?"   
"Kendra will freak out. She loves babies. Original Cindy, on the other hand, will probably spend the afternoon gloating telling me over and over again that she knew this was going to happen."  
"Have a good time. Remember what the doctor said. No alcohol."  
"I know Logan. Alcohol falls under the category of fun things people do, and the good ol' doctor made it perfectly clear that anything and everything that falls into that category is off limits for the next nine months." Max snapped back still a little ticked that she couldn't ride her baby until the new baby arrived.  
"There are still some fun things you can still do." Logan shot back with a wicked grin on his face.  
"Logan aren't you forgetting that is what got us in this mess in the first place?"   
"It's not like you can get pregnant while you are already pregnant." Logan added.  
"Later bad boy. I told the girls I would meet them in about an hour."  
"We'll don't stay out to late. I have got a surprise for you."   
"You are finally gonna wipe that stupid grin off of your face?"  
"No, I told you I think my face is permanently stuck like this." Logan replied grinning even bigger.   
"Fine, I promise I will be home before it starts getting dark."   
  
1 hour later at Crash  
  
"Hey girls. What's up?" Max hollered at her two friends sitting at the bar.  
"Finally. Kendra and I were wondering if you were ever going to resurface. That rich boyfriend of yours has been keeping at tight grip on you." Original Cindy told Max when she sat down.  
"Chill, I've been busy. I told you I'd be here tonight." Max said.  
"So what's your poison? The usual?" The bartender asked Max.  
"Can't. How about a water." Max called back.  
"No alcohol? You sick?" Kendra asked concerned.  
"Not exactly." Max said trying to figure out how to tell her friends the good news.  
"So what's this big news you said you got?" Original Cindy asked. Her curiosity getting the best of her.  
"Well…"  
"Well what?" Cindy asked getting impatient.  
"Do you guys remember the night I told you that I was finally going to take the next step with Logan?" Max asked.  
"How could we forget. You sat on that very stool for over three hours trying to work up your nerve. We thought you were never going to go confront Mr. Moneybags." Kendra piped up.  
"Don't call him that. Anyway, when I finally went over there let's just say he proved your Mr. Multiples theory."   
"Mr. Multiples theory?" Cindy asked confused.  
"Max didn't believe me that it was possible to bang the gong for 12 hours straight. Apparently, Logan proved her wrong." Kendra added trying to alleviate Cindy's confusion.  
"Ahhhhh. You and Mr. Moneybags got jiggy with it all night. I'm with ya now. Keep going." Original Cindy said.  
"I told you not to call him that. Well anyway, we kinda didn't use protection that night. So to make a long story short…girl meets boy, girl has sex with boy, boy gets girl pregnant. Logan is the boy. I'm the girl." Max told her friends.  
"Told you Kendra. You owe me $20." Original Cindy piped up while holding her hand out to Kendra.  
"You were betting on what my news was?" Max asked a little mad.  
"Yeah, I bet Original Cindy that you were moving in with Logan. She went one step further and said that the reason why you had been so sick lately was because you were pregnant." Kendra informed Max.  
"I can't believe you too." Max asked not really surprised by her friends' behavior.  
"Congratulations Max. I am so excited for you." Kendra said while hugging Max.  
"He's not my boyfriend my ass. Give Original Cindy a hug too." Cindy chimed in.  
"So what are you going to tell Normal? He's been on mine and Sketchy's case for the past week threatening to fire you if you didn't come back to work soon." Cindy added after all the hugging had subsided.  
"I'm heartbroken. I think I am going to tell him to take his 'bip, bip, bips' and shove them." Max said.  
"You're going to quit?" Kendra asked.  
"Logan would have a fit if I kept working. Can you see me riding a bike all fat and pregnant?"  
"You've got a point. You lucky chick. Not only do you get the happy ending, but you get to tell Normal to shove it. I'm jealous. Does Mr. Moneybags…I mean Logan have a sister" Cindy asked Max.  
"I don't know, but if he does, I doubt that she would be your type." Max said with a laugh.  
"Have you and Logan discussed getting married?" Kendra asked.  
"No, we haven't gotten there yet. The whole pregnant thing kinda caught us both of guard."   
"So, do you think he'll ask you?" Kendra asked.  
"I don't know…I guess."  
"You just guess?" Cindy asked.  
"Like I said I don't know. We've haven't discussed it yet." Max said getting kind of annoyed.  
"So how did Logan take the news?" Kendra asked trying to change the subject.  
"I thought he was going to pass out when the doctor first told him. But ever since we left the doctor's office he's had this permanent goofy grin plastered across his face. Not only that but he has been hovering over me since we found out. I can't even pee without him following me. I am surprised he didn't follow me here tonight." Max informed her friends.  
"How cute. I hope my when I have kids my husband treats me like Logan treats you." Kendra said.  
"So how did you react when you heard the news?" Original Cindy asked.  
"I thought that Logan and the doctor were crazy at first. I mean come on, me pregnant? When I found out that I was actually pregnant, I was shocked. I am excited though. I am just not looking forward to all of the things that come with being pregnant. The doctor and Logan have pretty much declared all the things I enjoy doing off limits until I spit this kid out."   
"It will be worth it." Kendra told Max.  
"I hope so. Well ladies I gotta blaze. I promised Logan I would be home before it got dark."  
"You two got big plans tonight?" Cindy asked.  
"I don't know. Logan did say he had a surprise for me."  
"I'll probably see you guys tomorrow. I think I will tell Normal I am quitting tomorrow." Max told her friends before she got up and left.  
"Twenty bucks says that rich boyfriend of hers proposes tonight." Original Cindy told Kendra after Max left.  
"Fifty bucks says you're right." Kendra said with a smile.  



	3. The Proposal

Disclaimer: The only character I own in this story is the one in Max's tummy. I wish I owned the rest of them, but I guess I'll have to learn to deal with the disappointment.  
Rating:PG13 for those of you with vivid imaginations.  
Authors Notes: I just wanted to thank everyone who has been leaving me such wonderful feedback. I hope you like part 3. I will probably write a part 4 and a part 5 if you guys want me to. As always feedback, is what keeps me writing.   
  
Feel free to email me at:Lilbit1684@aol.com with any comments or suggestions.  
  
  
  
Logan, Max, and Baby Makes Three-Part 3:The Proposal  
  
"Logan where are you?" Max called as she walked into Logan's penthouse.  
"I'm in the bathtub." Logan called back.  
/Bathtub? I never really pictured Logan as the bath type/ Max thought as she walked to the bathroom. When she walked into the bathroom, she was shocked at the scene before her eyes. Logan was laying in a bubble bath surrounded by candlelight and rose petals.  
"Logan, what are you up to?" Max asked puzzled by the scene.  
"Just thought you might like to take a trip to heaven with me tonight." Logan said as he flashed her one of his priceless grins.  
"Heaven?" Max asked as she undressed and slid into the tub with Logan.  
"Don't you remember? It was about three and half years ago. Probably six months after we met. You were supposed to be babysitting Bruno…"   
"And you called and interrupted my bath. I yelled at you for bringing me back down to earth." Max said finishing Logan's sentence.  
"Exactly. I don't think I slept good for a week after that night." Logan informed Max.  
"Why not?"  
"Every time I closed my eyes all I could think about was what it would be like to be in the bathtub with you. So tonight I though maybe I'd indulge myself."   
"So this is my surprise?" Max asked curious as what Logan had up his sleeve.  
"Maybe." Logan replied.  
"Maybe? Logan you're killing me here."  
"Patience my dear. Patience."  
"Someone once told me that I don't have a great deal of patience." Max informed him.  
"You waited on me for four years."  
"That was different. I knew I could've had you anytime I wanted you."  
"Is that so?" Logan asked while flashing Max another one of his priceless grins.  
"Come on. You can't tell me that if I had shown up on your doorstep and thrown myself at you earlier that you would have protested."  
"We'll never know will we."  
"Trust me you wouldn't have." Max said as she turned to Logan and placed a kiss on his lips. She had been laying up against his stomach ever since she joined him in heaven.  
"Maybe you're right." Logan told her knowing full well that if she had shown up on his doorstep and thrown herself at him at anytime during their relationship he would have putty in her hands.   
"So did Bling stop by while I was gone?" Max asked Logan.  
"He did."  
"Did you tell him the good news?"  
"Yeah, he was so excited. By the way he reacted when he found out you would have thought he was the father. I think he took my goofy grin home with him. He said to tell you congratulations. How did the girls take the news?"  
"They were excited for me. Kendra was so happy. She practically attacked me with a hug when I told her. Original Cindy had pretty much already figured it out."  
"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Logan asked.  
"Because nothing about Original Cindy surprises you anymore."  
"Speaking of surprises, I got the baby a present." Logan told Max as he reached over and pulled a small book out of the pocket of his robe.  
"Logan don't you think it is a little early to be giving the baby presents?" Max asked.  
"Not this kind of present." Logan informed her.  
"The Big Book of Baby Names." Max said as she read the title of the book out loud.  
"I figured it was never to early to start coming up with names. I figured with your stubborn nature and my pigheadedness it might take a while to agree on something."   
"I am not stubborn." Max matter of factly informed Logan.  
"Yes, you are."  
"No, I'm not."  
"Tie. Are there any names you like?" Logan asked trying to change the subject before Max resorted to physical violence.  
"I don't know. I've never really thought about having kids. I mean I've thought about it, but I just assumed that I probably wouldn't be able to have kids, so I never really thought about what I was going to name them."   
"Well then it is a good thing I got you the book. Why don't you look through it and see if you see anything you like." Logan said with a mischievous look in his eyes.  
"Okay. Adam, Alan, Alexander, Benjamin, Charles, Daniel…." Max called out as she flipped through the book.  
"Donald, definitely not." Logan added reading over Max's shoulder.  
The couple continued on like this flipping through the book page by page until Max neared the back on the book where one page caught her eyes.  
"Logan it looks like someone has written in the book." Max informed him as she flipped past a page with red ink in it.  
"What does it say?" Logan asked.  
"Let's see," Max said while flipping back to the page.  
"It look like someone has written something under the name Will. They scribbled through Will short for William and wrote Will short for will you marry me." Max told Logan. It took her a minute to realize that it wasn't just someone who had written that little message. It was Logan.  
"Logan?" Max said as she quickly spun around in the tub to face him. When she turned around she saw her surprise. Logan was holding the biggest diamond ring she had ever seen in his hand.  
"Max, will you make me the luckiest man alive and be my wife?" He asked her.  
"Logan, do you even have to ask?" Max said with tears streaming down her face.  
"Is that a yes?" Logan asked making sure his ears hadn't deceived him.  
"Logan you taught me how to love. In the past four years, you've given me so much. You helped me find my family, rid my life of Lydecker, and for the first time in my life I feel loved. Of course I'll marry you." Max said before she leaned in to kiss Logan.   
"I love you Max. I love you and our baby so much. I am the luckiest man alive. I've dreamed of this moment since the day you first walked into my life. Who knew being robbed would be the best thing that ever happened to me." Logan said while slipping the ring on Max's finger.   
"I love you too. Fate is a funny thing. The night I broke into your apartment I was looking to make a quick buck. I definitely wasn't looking to find the man of my dreams."  
"Well you certainly stole my heart that night among other things." Logan said before he reached out and pulled Max into a passionate kiss.  
"Hey Logan. You remember this morning when you told me there was one fun thing I could still do while I was pregnant?" Max asked Logan with a wicked grin on her face.  
"Yeah…" Logan replied catching Max's drift and pulling her into another passionate kiss.  
  
  
  



	4. The Wedding

Author: Lilbit  
Comments: Lilbit1684@aol.com  
Summary: Max and Logan tie the knot.  
Disclaimer: Don't own'em wish I did.  
Author's Notes: Thank you so much for all of the wonderful feedback. I hope you have as much fun reading this part as I had writing it. I hope that this part will also help to answer some questions you guys have been asking. As always, if you want more, it is gonna cost you a little feedback.  
  
  
Logan, Max, and Baby Makes Three: The Wedding  
  
"Remind me again why we decided to wait until I got as big as a house to get married? They should give me my own zip code." Max said to Logan, while standing in front of the mirror looking at her very pregnant stomach with a frown on her face.  
  
"Max, for the millionth time, you are not as big as a house. You are beautiful." Logan said after he walked over and put his arms around Max.   
  
"Do you remember the last time we stood in front of this mirror together?" Logan asked.  
  
"How could I forget? That was the day I accidentally enlisted in the Logan Cale Brigade."   
  
"It wasn't an accident Max. It was fate."  
  
"Fate, accident whatever."  
  
"I said it then and I will say it again now. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."  
  
"Well, you better keep saying it. The way I see it, I still have 3 more months to go, and I can only get bigger."   
  
"I don't think that it will be a problem. What are you looking forward doing the most after the baby is born?" Logan asked as he led Max over to the couch.  
  
"Riding my other baby." Max said with a smile.  
  
"I should have known." Logan said playfully rolling his eyes.  
  
"How about you?"  
  
"I'll just be happy when I have both of you here safe and sound." Logan replied as he wrapped his arms around Max's stomach and pulled her to him.  
  
"Logan you obsess. Brin and Zack's baby was fine. There is no reason to assume that ours will be any different."  
  
"I know. I'll just be happy when I can hold both of you. How are they doing anyway?"  
  
"They've got their hands full with that baby girl of theirs. Brin say's she is just as stubborn as Zack is."   
  
"I can only imagine. Did they say whether or not they would be able to come to the wedding?"  
  
"Brin said they'd be there."  
  
"Have you decided on who you want to walk you down the aisle?"  
  
"Not yet. I'm kind of thinking about asking Zack To bad he shot Lydecker in the head. I'm sure he would have been a blast at the wedding."  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day when Zack would be willingly giving me your hand in marriage." Logan said with a smile. He could still vividly remember all of the fights he'd had with Zack over Max.  
  
  
I week later....Logan's Penthouse  
  
"You about ready. Max'll be pissed if we are late." Bling hollered out.  
  
"Be right there." Logan said. He was sitting on his bed looking down at Max's wedding ring.  
  
"Is that Max's ring?" Bling asked as he walked into Logan's bedroom.  
  
"Yeah. It belonged to my mother." Logan said with a tear in his eye.  
  
"She would be so excited for you."  
  
"I know. It's funny. Whenever I married Val, I never even thought about giving her my mother's ring. It just didn't seem right. But, with Max it's different. I couldn't imagine not giving it to her."  
  
"It's not funny, Logan. It's true love. You and Max have something special. This time is forever." Bling said with a smile on his face.  
  
"I know. Bling, how'd I ever get this lucky?"  
  
"What goes around, comes around, my friend. You've helped a lot of people out. Now it's your turn."  
  
"Who would have thought, Max and me getting married."  
  
"Everyone. Now come on we are going to be late. I would really hate it if Max killed you before you even got to say I do." Bling said as he grabbed Logan's arm and practically dragged him out the door.  
  
  
The church....  
"So girls what do you think?" Max asked her two maids of honor, Cindy and Kendra.  
  
"Why do all the pretty girls gotta be straight?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"You look beautiful, Max." Kendra chimed in.  
  
"Not bad for a woman who is about to spit out a kid." Max said admiring herself in the mirror.   
  
"Logan is gonna pass out when he sees you girl." Original Cindy said.  
  
"I do look damn good." Max said with a smile.  
  
"Knock, knock." Zack said as he walked in with his hand over his eyes.  
  
"It's okay Zack. We are all dressed." Max told him with a smile.  
  
"Max you look beautiful." Zack told her.  
  
"They about ready to start?" Kendra asked.  
  
"Yeah. Logan and Bling just got here."  
  
"We better go get ready." Kendra said sensing that Max and Zack needed a moment alone.  
  
"Who thought phony sentimentality could feel so good?" Max asked when the girls had left.  
  
"About that Max. I was wrong. I know that now. Phony sentimentality is what we were missing out on all of those years. Brin taught me that."  
  
"It's not phony sentimentality that we were missing out on; it was love. I think not being able to love was what kept us from really being human all of those years. I've never felt as alive as I have this past year with Logan."  
  
"I know what you mean. Being with Brin has changed my life."  
  
"Although, I think that not having to worry about running from Lydecker had helped a little bit too." Max said with a smile.  
  
"I agree with you there. I don't know why we didn't kill him sooner."   
  
"It's like Logan said. He was a piece of a puzzle that had to be put together one piece at a time."  
  
"So you ready?" Zack asked.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be I guess." Max said with a hint of nervousness in her voice.  
  
"You nervous?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"Don't be. Logan loves you. It took me a long time to see that, but now I know that he loves you more than anything. You two were meant to be together." Zack reassured Max just before the doors opened to the chapel revealing a room full of her closet friends.   
  
As she walked down the aisle, Max looked around at all of the people who had come to celebrate this day with Logan and herself. All of her siblings had made it. Herbal and Sketchy were smiling at her, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Normal, who appeared to be crying. She was overwhelmed by the amount of love she felt in the room.   
When she saw Logan standing in the front of the church with Bling, she almost lost it. In all of her life, she could never remember a time when she felt more loved. For once in her life, she felt like she belonged. She was about to marry the man she loved more than anything in the world, in a few months their child would be born, and she was surrounded by people who loved her.  
  
When Max reached the altar, she had tears of joy streaming down her face. She could feel love radiating out of Logan's every being.   
  
"Who gives this woman in her marriage?" Max heard the preacher ask Zack.  
  
"I do." He said before he stepped aside and gave Logan her hand.  
  
"Can anyone give cause why these two should not be joined in Holy Matrimony?" The preacher asked. At this comment both Bling and Original Cindy gave the members of the audience a you do and you die look.  
  
Max vaguely heard the preacher continue on with the ceremony. She couldn't get her mind of the look of love in Logan's beautiful eyes. She was finally jolted back into the real world when she heard Logan's voice.  
  
"Max, you have given me so much. You made my world a better place from the day you walked into my life. It is hard to put the love I fell for you into words. To be honest, I don't think that there are enough words in the English language to describe how I feel about you. You are my everything. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life holding you in my arms. Today is the beginning of forever. I love you, Max." Logan said with tears in his eyes.   
  
Now it was her turn to try to express in words the love she felt for Logan.  
"Logan, you taught me how to love. If it was not for you, I probably would still be wondering the streets of Seattle trying to find myself. Before I met you, I did not know what it was like to be loved. For most of my life, I always felt like a piece of me was missing. I realize now that you were that part. You make me whole. I love you, Logan." Max said with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"May I have the rings?" The preacher asked. Bling and Kendra quickly obliged.  
  
"Repeat after me." The preacher told Logan.  
  
"With this ring, I thee wed."  
  
"With this ring, I thee wed." Logan repeated and then placed his mother's ring on Max's finger.  
  
"Repeat after me." The preacher said again. This time to Max.  
  
"With this ring, I thee wed."  
  
"With this ring, I thee wed." Max repeated and then placed her ring on Logan's finger.  
  
"With the power vested in me by the state of Seattle, I know pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The preacher exclaimed.  
  
With that, Logan grabbed Max in his arms and kissed her.   
  
"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Logan Cale." The preacher said as Max and Logan walked down the aisle for the first time as husband and wife.  
  
"Bout damn time." Original Cindy and Bling said in unison.   
  
  



	5. The Arrival

Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them except the baby and Bling's sister.  
Author's Notes: Sorry this took so long to get out. School sucks. I hope you enjoy. Please send feedback!!!!  
  
  
Logan, Max, and Baby Makes Three-The Arrival  
  
Max laid awake thinking. She looked at the clock it read 3:30 am. She had woken up hours earlier and realized she was in labor. She had decided to wait for a little while to wake Logan up because she knew he would freak out as soon as he found out that she was in labor. At least that is what she was telling herself. The truth of the matter was she was scared, and she knew that Logan would see the fear in her eyes. She wasn't ready to deal with the questions yet. The pain hadn't gotten to bad, and her water hadn't broken, so she assumed that she still had a while.   
  
She had spent the past nine months trying to convince herself that everything would be okay. Zack and Brin's little girl Eva had been fine, but still she couldn't help but worry that something would go wrong. Both Zack and Brin had been Manticore prototypes. She and Logan were a different story. What if her animal genes conflicted badly with all of his humans genes?   
  
Up until she met Logan, Max had never been truly happy, and she was afraid that all of her happiness would come crumbling down at her feet. She had never had someone love her for her, and she was afraid that she was living on borrowed time.   
  
"These contractions are getting pretty close together. I wonder if I should wake up Logan so that he can call Bling," she thought. Bling's sister was a midwife, and she had offered to deliver the baby in case there were any complications.   
  
"I'll wait a couple of more minutes," she told herself as she felt a gush of water in between her legs.   
  
"Damn." Max yelled, which woke Logan up.   
  
"What's wrong Max?" Logan asked with concern in his eyes as he shot up out of bed.  
  
"Nothing. My water just broke." Max said nonchalantly trying to hide the fear in her eyes.  
  
"Your water just broke?" Logan asked, a little confused in his sleepy state it took him a minute to figure out what was going on.  
  
"Oh." Logan said finally catching on.   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"I better call Bling." With that he jumped out of bed and ran into the computer room, where he had left his phone.  
  
Max could overhear Logan's conversation with Bling, and despite her current situation she couldn't help but laugh at her husband, who was running around the apartment in a frenzy.  
  
"Bling. Max's water just broke. I don't know how long she's been in labor. She just woke me up. I don't care what time it is. Get over here now. I'm calm. No, Bling. I will not count to ten. I'll breath if I want to. I'm hanging up now. Just get over here." Logan said into his cell phone.  
  
Max could only imagine what Bling had said to Logan. She had gotten her giggles under control when Logan finally returned to the bedroom.   
  
"You know I love you." Logan said when he walked into the room.  
  
"I do. I love you too." She patted the bed next to her in a silent invitation for Logan to come and sit down next to her.  
  
"How you doing? Are you in a lot of pain?" Logan asked his initial freaked out attitude now replaced with one of concern.   
  
"I'm okay." Max informed him as she felt her earlier scared feelings creeping back.  
  
"What's wrong Max? Besides the obvious. I know that look."   
  
"Just a little freaked out. It's not big dealio." Max told him as she said a silent prayer. She already had enough going on. She didn't want to have to tell Logan all of her fears; he had enough of his own.  
  
"Not buying it. What's really wrong?"   
  
"Logan, I am about to shove something the size of a watermelon out something the size of a lemon. That's all."   
  
"Still not buying it. How about this time you tell me what is really bothering you." Logan told her using his secret weapon his smile.   
  
"I hate it when you do that." Max told him. She hated it when he smiled at her like that because she couldn't resist him when he did.  
  
"I'll stop if you tell me what is really bothering you."  
  
"I'm scared. What if there is something wrong with our baby? What if it has a barcode on its forehead? What if it is half-human and half whatever animal they used to make me? What if..." Max said in between sobs. After keeping all of her fears bottled up inside her for the past nine months, she couldn't stop herself once she finally let them out.  
  
"What is he or she is perfect?" Logan said cutting Max off.  
  
"What is he or she isn't?" Max said still unable to stop crying.  
  
"We'll love the baby just the same." Logan told his wife as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest.  
  
"All babies need is love, and if there is something wrong with the baby we will deal with it." He continued.  
  
"Logan, I just don't think I could handle it if I knew that my baby was going to have to go through life like I did. Never quite fitting in. Never quite feeling human." Max said as she snuggled in close to Logan.  
  
"You wouldn't have to. We would deal with it. We are a team Max, and there is nothing that our baby could pop out with that could possibly cause me not to love him or her." Logan said as he gave Max a reassuring squeeze that let her know that he meant everything he just said.   
  
"You promise?" Max asked as she finally got her sobs under control.  
  
"I promise." Logan said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Max how long have you been keeping this bottled up?"   
  
"To long." Max told him with a smile on her face. All of her life she had kept her feelings bottled up. She never felt like she could trust anyone with her fears and weaknesses, but she was slowly learning that she didn't have to bottle up her emotions with Logan. When she told him that she was scared, he never used it against her. Instead he always seemed to make her feel better.  
  
"Feel better now?"   
  
"I'm not scared anymore, but the rest of my body hurts like a bitch." Max told him with a frown on her face.  
  
"What can I do?" Logan asked. He had almost forgotten that Max was in labor.  
  
"Don't leave me."   
  
"I'll never leave you Max." Logan replied as he leaned in and kissed the soon to be mother of his child.   
  
"Will you rub my back?"   
  
"Sure." With that Logan repositioned himself so that he was sitting behind Max, and she was leaning up against him.  
  
"When are Bling and Nadia going to be here?" Max asked. Her contractions were getting pretty close together.  
  
"Bling wasn't sure. He had to track down Nadia, and then he said they would be right over. By the way I am supposed to ask you why you couldn't have waited until the morning to have the baby."   
  
"I'm sorry if being in labor is an inconvenience for Bling. I thought for sure he would have been bouncing all over his apartment with excitement when he found out I was in labor." Max said a little pissed.   
  
"He was. He just wasn't excited at the prospect of trying to get past the sector police at 2:00 in the morning."   
  
"Well I'm not excited about the pain I'm in, but I'm dealing. Remind me to kick Bling's ass later. Ouch!!" Max said just as she felt another strong contraction coming on. Max was dealing with the pain as best she could. This is one pain Manticore had not made her immune to, and since she wasn't used to being in pain, she was having a hard time coping.  
  
"You okay. What can I do?" Logan said in a panic. He wasn't used to Max being in pain either, and he didn't like seeing his wife screaming in agony at all.  
  
"I'm okay. The contractions seem like they keeping getting worse. When they started a couple of hours ago, they weren't that bad, but now they are almost unbearable." Max said after the contraction subsided.  
  
"You've been in labor for a couple of hours. Why didn't you wake me up?" Logan asked his feelings a little hurt that Max didn't wake him.  
  
"I wasn't sure if I was in labor or not, and you looked so peaceful. I know that you haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately in your frenzy to get ready for the baby."  
  
"Oh..." Logan was about to reply when Max cut him of with another scream as another contraction set in.  
  
"Where the hell is Bling?" Logan yelled. Max's contractions were getting close together, and he was pretty sure that it was about time for her to push.  
  
"Here." Bling yelled back as he walked in the door with his sister in tow.  
  
"Hi Max. How are you feeling?" Nadia asked when she walked into the bedroom.  
  
"Like hell." Max said with gritted teeth.  
  
"Let's have a look and see how far along you are." Nadia told Max.   
  
"It looks like we got here just in time. You fully dilated and ready to push. I'm just going to go wash my hands, and we'll be ready to have a baby." Nadia informed them after she examined Max.  
  
"Don't you mean I'll be ready to have a baby, and you guys will be ready to clap and tell me what a good job I'm doing." Max said sarcastically. She was really getting sick of being in pain.   
  
Nadia just gave her a weird look, and Logan motioned for her to ignore Max.  
  
"So have to you decided on a name yet?" Bling asked. Max and Logan had been fighting over names non-stop for the past month. He was worried that they would never agree.  
  
"As a matter of fact we have. Hannah Elizabeth Cale for a girl. Hannah after the woman who found Max when she escaped, and Elizabeth after my mother. For a boy, William Zachariah Cale." Logan said happy that he and Max had finally agreed on a name.  
  
"William? Where did that come from?" Bling asked.  
  
"It was the name Logan proposed to me with." Max told Bling.   
  
"Huh?" Bling asked. Logan was about to explain when Nadia returned and informed them all that Max was going to push on the next contraction.   
  
"Max, on the next contraction, I want you to take a deep breath, stick you chin on you chest, and push. Logan, I want you to count to ten." Nadia told them.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Bling asked.  
  
"Hold her other leg."   
  
"Hold my leg?" Max asked. She wasn't sure how she felt about Bling witnessing her giving birth.  
  
"Trust me Max. It will make this whole thing easier if you have something to press up against when you are pushing." Nadia replied  
  
"Fine, but Bling if I catch you peaking, I'm gonna have to kill you." Max told Bling.  
  
"Deal." Bling said with a laugh. He'd never pictured Max as being the modest type.   
  
"Ahh..." Max yelled as she began to push.   
  
"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six..." Logan counted and held Max's hand.   
  
"Good job keep pushing." Nadia said encouraging Max.  
  
"What the hell do you think I'm doing?" Max yelled, while still pushing.  
  
A lot of pushing and screaming later...  
  
"Congratulations you two. It's a girl." A proud Nadia said as she held up the screaming infant for Max and Logan to see.  
  
"Max, we have a Hannah Elizabeth." The proud father said with tears streaming down his face. Though he would never admit it to anyone, he had been secretly hoping for a daughter.   
  
"Is she okay? Let me hold her." Max said in a panic. All she could think about was all of the things she prayed weren't wrong with her daughter.  
  
"Her you go." Nadia said after she cleaned Hannah off and wrapped her in a blanket.  
  
Max quickly unwrapped her and scrutinized every inch of her.   
  
"Logan, she's perfect. No barcodes, ten fingers, ten toes, two eyes." Max said with tears of joy falling from her eyes.   
  
"I told you she would be. She's beautiful Max." Logan said still crying.  
  
"Do you want to hold your daughter?" Max asked.  
  
"There isn't anything in the world I would rather do."   
  
When Max handed Logan his new daughter, he couldn't help but grin. Max recognized that grin. It was the same one he had plastered on his face for weeks after he found out he was going to be a daddy.  
  
"Max, can you believe it? We have a beautiful, perfect daughter." Logan said. He was sitting next to Max on the bed with Hannah fast asleep in his arms.  
  
"No, but I don't think I've ever been happier."   
  
"Me neither."   
  
"We love you Hannah." Logan said after he kissed the precious little girl in his arms.   
  
"I've got to hand it to you too," Bling said, "you two sure do make a pretty baby."   
  
"You're dying to hold her aren't you?" Max asked Bling. She knew he was trying to be patient, but she could tell that he couldn't wait to get his hands on his new goddaughter.   
  
"Yeah." Bling said smiling.   
  
Logan handed Bling the sleeping baby, and as soon as he had her in his arms he too had a goofy grin on his face.  
  
"Hey, baby girl. I'm your godfather Bling. I've been waiting a long time for your parents to finally admit that they loved each other and have you. Some day when you're older I will tell you all about your mommy and daddy." Bling informed the infant in his arms.  
  
Max and Logan just smiled at each other. They both knew that Bling was right. They had waited a long time for this perfect moment.   
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Happily Ever After

Disclaimer: Don't own'em. Wish I did.   
  
Author's Notes: I hope you enjoy the last part. I wrote it while I was supposed to be in Economics today, and that is why it is so short. I couldn't really decide how to end it. This is what I came up with. I would really appreciate any and all feedback.  
  
  
  
Logan, Max, and Baby Makes Three-Happily Ever After  
  
I can't believe it has been three months since Hannah was born. It has gone by so fast. I never thought that I could love someone as much as I love her, well as much as I love Hannah and Logan. Logan is so good with Hannah. He is so happy he got his little girl. When I was pregnant, he told me that he didn't care whether I had a boy or a girl, but I knew that deep down inside he really wanted a little girl. He's always been a caretaker, and he enjoys being able to take care of Hannah and me. I think he has gone baby crazy. I thought he was bad before Hannah was born, but now he's impossible. He can't stand to be away from her for more than five minutes, and when he's gone, it is usually because he has tracked down a new Winnie-the-Pooh toy for Hannah's nursery. It's okay though.   
  
Logan has been so consumed with Hannah and me lately that he hasn't even been doing his 'Eyes Only' broadcasts. I asked him about it, and he said that he was thinking about taking a break from 'Eyes-Only'. Turns out we've got this new president, and he is supposed to be turning the economy around with this New Deal of his. It is actually an old deal from about a hundred years ago. Apparently, some guy name Roosevelt had this plan that got us out of a depression a long time ago, and this new president thinks it will work again.   
  
As for everybody else, Mr. Multiples, I mean Walter, has actually asked Kendra to marry him. I can't believe it. Kendra about to marry a man who used to extort money out of us. I kind of feel bad for spitting in his coffee. We'll kind of.   
  
Original Cindy is still the same ol' Original Cindy. She's been spending a lot of time with Logan's ex Daphne. There is something weird about your best girlfriend dating your husband's ex-fiancée. Oh well, my life has never been normal. It will be a fun story to tell Hannah one day.  
  
Sketchy still isn't the brightest crayon in the box, but he's making it. Normal actually promoted him. He's now the assistant manager. The truth is no one else would take the job. After all, who in their right mind would want to be Normal's second in command?  
  
Normal still has the same stick stuck up his butt. Original Cindy says he's gotten worse since I left, if that is possible. I stopped by the other day with Hannah. Turns out the guy is terrified of babies. It was really funny watching him hold her. I thought he was going to have a heart attack.  
  
Herbal is still all good all the time. His woman is expecting a little boy sometime in the near future. I told them they should name it Winston. Herbal didn't think that was funny.  
  
Bling is almost as bad as Logan when it comes to Hannah. He is really enjoying being her godfather. He comes over all the time under the pretense of working out with Logan, but I know he just comes over to play with Hannah. He likes to tell her stories about how Logan and I met. It is really funny listening to his version of how Logan and I got together. His stories usually end with but of course neither one of them would admit how they felt about each other, and Bling rolling his eyes.   
  
Last, but not least Zack. He's doing good. Believe it or not, he actually sent me an invitation to the next X5 reunion, and to think I thought I'd never get an invite. He's calmed down a lot since Lydecker died. He's finally getting the chance to enjoy life, and I think that is good. He spent most of his life trying to protect everybody, and now it is his chance to be happy.   
  
As for me, I couldn't be happier. I guess I did get to the happily ever after part of my life. Hannah is such a joy. I never really thought I would be the maternal type, but I am proving myself wrong. I love to play with her at night when Logan is asleep. Being able to go without sleep actually pays off when you have a baby. It has been almost three months now, and she hasn't developed a bar code. Logan says that if she doesn't have one by now then she probably won't get one. That is such a relief. I couldn't imagine watching my baby go through what I went through with the seizures and all.   
  
Anyways, I gotta blaze. Logan is making a special dinner in honor of the fact that Hannah is three months old. Everybody is coming over, and I gotta get ready. Uncle Jonas is coming, and I figure if I am going to have to put up with him all night that I'd better start drinking early.   
  
Fin~  
  
  
  
  



End file.
